The Farmer and the Blacksmith
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: A suitable bedtime story to tell your daughter, instead of Cinderella or Sleepy Beauty... The Farmer and Blacksmith tops it off


It was night time and Gray was sitting by his daughter's bed. "So Gracia, what do you want to read tonight? The Little Red Riding Hood? Three Little Pigs?" He asked his daughter. She was so adorable. She had golden long hair just like her mother and sapphire eyes.

"Daddy, can you tell me how you met mommy?" Gracia said, cuddling her stuffed bunny.

"I guess that is a good story to tell." Gray said. "It all started when we were young adults. Basically teenagers and your mother moved in Mineral Town a year ago. We became close friends because she is always stopping by the blacksmith to sell ore to your great grandfather."

"Wow, she must be very good." She said.

"Well, you see… I had a girlfriend at the time but I lost her." Gray explained.

"You mean Miss Mary. Mommy told me that you have the hot for her." Gracia said, smiling.

_Remind me to talk to your mom… _Gray thought, letting out a sigh. "Yes, Miss Mary was my girlfriend at the time and we broke up because she wasn't happy with me." _So I tried to win her back… _

"_Claire, are you there?" I said, knocking on her door. She opened it and glared at me. "Claire I need your help."_

"_What do you want?" She asked. "I am trying to read here." _

"_You read books all day." I snapped. "And when you are not reading, you are working on your farm."_

"_Leave me alone." Claire said, closing her door but I grabbed the door before closing. "Gray …"_

"_Claire, I really need your help." I said. She walked out the door. She was wearing her usually overalls and red shirt. Her blonde hair was always hung neatly down her back. _

"_What Gray?" She asked, staring at me. _

"_Claire, I need you to be my date so I can make Mary jealous and take me back." I explained. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "Please…"_

"_No…" _

"_Claire, I am begging you." I pleaded. "I need you Farmer." _

"_Gray, this is a very stupid idea." Claire replied. _

"_Please… She is the one and I want her back." I said. "If you do this for me, I promise that I won't call you farmer and help you out with the harvest and animals. Please…" _

"_I can do it all by myself." Claire replied. "And farmer is not an insult when you say it."_

"_Claire, come on…" I said, grabbing her hand. "There got to be something that you want from me." _

"_I am not doing it Gray." Claire said. "I don't want anything from you."_

"_Why not?" I asked. _

"_First of all, I don't have anything to wear for the date." Claire pointed out. "Second, I am not dating material." _

"_Claire, I can buy you everything you need just please be my date." I begged. Claire moved her hand away from mines and grabbed her doorknob. "Claire…"_

"_Sorry but I am not doing it." Claire said. "Find someone else…"_

"_Claire, you are the only person that I can count on." I said. "Please just for me…"_

"_Fine but there are conditions. Number one, I will go shopping for the dress by myself but you are still paying for it. Number Two, for now on when I am relaxing you don't bother me unless it is important. And Number Three, you don't let Mary distract you from your work. I don't want your grandfather to yell at you again." She said, letting out a sigh. _

"_Fine…" I replied. "The Starry Night Festival is held at the beach. Can you get ready by then?"_

"_Yeah…" She replied, walking in her house and close the door behind her. Few hours as past and Claire still hasn't come out of her room. It was almost time for the dance. _

"_Claire… Are you done yet?" I said, banging on her door. There was no reply. I was wearing a blue long sleeve collar shirt with a black vest, long tie, and slack. "CLAIRE…" The door opened and when she walked out, I was beyond amazed. Claire was wearing a lime green dress that reaches to her upper knees and decorated with jade green lining. She blonde hair was perfectly hung down and decorated with small emeralds. "Wow…"_

"_I hate dresses…" Claire said, looking away from me. She was beautiful… Claire my best friend was beautiful. _

"_Claire, you look amazing. You are totally going to make Mary jealous." I said. Claire didn't smile. She just gave me a look. "What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing…" Claire said, looking at him. "Let's get this over with." _

"So you kissed her at the party." Gracia said.

"Not entirely. You see my plan worked but I was too focused on your mother. I actually had fun with her that night but she left me." Gray said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, her mission was complete. Mary wanted me back so she left." Gray said. "However, I realized something."

"What Daddy?" She asked.

"The girl of my dreams was with me the whole time."

"_Gray , I want you back." Mary said. _

"_Mary, I am sorry but I don't think we will work out." I said. "We can't be together." _

"_Oh, you fell in love with that city girl." Mary said. _

"_I think so..." I said. "I am not sure." _

"_She told me that you are here to make me jealous and you did so take me back already." Mary explained._

"_What?" I said, looking shocked. They talked… When? How?_

"_She came to me and we talked. She told me that you love me but I don't see it." She explained. "Ever since we were dating, all you were talking about was her. Every day, her name will always be in our conversations. I don't want to hear it. It makes me mad that you worry about her when she is hurt or sick. You even stayed with her when she was sick on my birthday Gray. You choose your best friend over your girlfriend. Gray, you love that girl ever since you met her. So I don't know what she is talking about. She had the nerve to tell me lies…" _

"_Claire…" I said. I was shocked that she did that. She was trying to get Mary back for me._

"_See… You are saying her name again." Mary snapped. "I am sick of this. I am sick of you and her." She stormed away from me. _

"_Claire…" I said. "Why didn't I realize it? I need to find her." I raced away from the party and into the streets. I was looking for her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to see her. Then I found her sitting on the bench at the Town Square with a book in her hands. She was bare foot; she laid her high heels next to her and still was wearing that breathtaking green dress. "Claire…"_

"_Gray, is there something wrong?" She asked, looking at me. Her sapphire eyes glowed like they were stars in the sky. "Where is Mary?"_

"_Claire, what are you doing here?" I asked. _

"_You don't answer questions with questions." Claire said. "Also, I was waiting to see if your plan worked." I sat next to her. She was reading her book but something caught my eyes. A photo of me and her was covering the other page. "So…"_

"_It worked but I ended up bailing out." I replied. She gave me a concern look. "You still have that photo."  
_

"_It's my bookmark." Claire said, smoothing it. "It's the first photo I ever smiled in." She stared at it. Claire is the type of person that doesn't ask questions about personal things. I guess it was one of the things I love about her. "Also, it is a very nice picture." _

"_Yeah… That is when I first helped you with your harvest. You were about to faint because of the hot sun." I said, blushing. I had an urge to kiss her right there. I was staring at her lips, her smooth rosy lips. I wanted to feel them. _

"_Yeah, but I am very lucky that you were there for me." Claire said, smiling. "I would be dead if you weren't there to take care of me." _

"_Claire…" _

"_Yes Gray …" She said, still reading her book. I grabbed the book and pulled it away but she was holding on to it. Finally she let go and I put the book on my laps. She didn't complain or even scream. She just stared at her fingers. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, you didn't do anything. You were perfect tonight… Claire, I want to play a game with you." I said. "It is an easy game." She turned her gaze to me. "We ask questions to each other."_

"_Okay…" She replied lowly. _

"_I will start out easy. What is your favorite color?" I asked. _

"_You are wearing it." She replied, pointing at my shirt._

"_Your favorite color is blue." I replied. She nodded her head. "I didn't know that." _

"_What is your favorite color?" She asked. _

"_You are wearing it." I replied. She let out a small smile. Great, I made her smile. "I like green…"_

"_I heard it was so I wore it for you." Claire said. "You need to make Mary jealous so I wore your favorite color." I was shocked. She actually did that for me._

"_Claire, thanks… I am sorry for putting you into this." I said. "It wasn't fair of me to use you like that." _

"_It's okay… I am used to it." Claire said. That hurt me… I have forgotten that Claire was always been taken advantage of and I was one of them. I felt guilt in me. "Gray …"_

"_I am sorry Claire. I shouldn't force you to do things that you don't want to do." I said, grabbing her hand. "I don't want to be one of those people that abuse your kindness like those people in the city. I am very..." She placed a finger on my lips. _

"_Gray , you were never one of those people." Claire said. "I accepted it as a favor not a demand. You are a very good friend and I know that you will never hurt me."_

"_Claire…" I said, smiling. She pulled her hand away. Damn, I am in love with her. "Where were we?"_

"_It's your turn." She said._

"_Right…" I said. "So did you ever have a lover? _

"_Not really. You see I was always focused on work that I didn't thought of dating or marrying someone. That is why I became a farmer and moved here away from the city. I wanted to feel peace and well love." Claire replied, looking up at the stars. "I know some day I will find that certain somebody to share my life with." _

"_Everyone deserves love." I said. "Even you Claire…"_

"_I know, everyone has a soul mate so I have to look for mine." Claire said. "It must feel great to have someone special in your life." _

"_Claire, you are going to be loved by someone. You are going to live a peaceful life." I said. She stared at me. "And you will be happy for the rest of your life." _

"_Thank you… I will hope for that." Claire said. "So what happened to Mary?" _

"_I rejected her…" I said. _

"_Why?" She asked. _

"_Sorry… It's my turn." I replied, grinning. "Why did you tell Mary that I wanted her back?" _

"_It's the reason why I am in this dress." Claire said. "Also, I wanted to make you happy. You did beg me to be your date and I knew your plan wouldn't work so I talked to her. She doesn't like me very much." She let out a sigh. "So why did you rejected her?" _

"_Well, she gave me her heart but somehow I can't do the same. I feel that my heart doesn't belong to her." I said. "Also, I am in love with someone else."_

"_Really… That is good to hear." Claire said. "I hope that I don't dress up for her." _

"_You won't…" I said. "She is also not into fancy things. She is smart, determined, strong, and very beautiful." _

"_You are very lucky…" Claire said, giggling. "I won't have any problems with her." _

"_This is my last question… It is a question I've been meaning to ask you like forever but I was afraid." I said. Claire gave me a dumfounded look. "Claire, do you love me?"_

"_What?" Claire said. _

"_Do you love me?" I asked. _

"_I… No, this can't be happening…" She said, standing up from the bench. She ran away from him. "This can't…" _

"_CLAIRE…" I screamed, racing after her with her shoes and book in my hands. "CLAIRE WAIT…" _

"Why did she run away Daddy?" Gracia asked.

"I really don't know. I guess you mom didn't know how to handle love." Gray replied. "Your mom has been in so much pain that she doesn't want to feel it again. So she ran away."

"So get to the good part." Gracia demanded. "Did you kissed her or not?"

"Hold your horses Black Star." Gray said. "I am getting there."

_I raced to her house and she wasn't in there. There are two places she might be, in her house or at her little garden. I walked through her field and found her looking at the stars. "Claire, finally I found you." She didn't bother turning to me. I walked up to her. "Claire, why did you run?"_

"_You said that you won't ask any more questions." She replied. _

"_You didn't even answer my last question." I snapped. _

"_I don't want to…" Claire said. I grabbed her hand. "Gray …"_

"_Stop running so I can tell you how I feel farmer…" I screamed. "When you first got here, I wanted to meet you. And when I did, I wanted to see you every single day. I didn't know why but I felt happy with you. You always do things for me and I don't return anything back. You don't even expect anything back from me. You just do it because I am your friend. I may have been dating Mary at the time but the girl I worried about the most is you Claire. You are right, I am an idiot. It took a person to reveal to me that I am in love with you."_

"_Leave me alone. I don't want to be your second choice idiot." Claire said. _

"_Claire, I loved you when I saw you as a girl for the first time." I said. "You were my first but you saw me as a friend so I thought you will never love me back so I settle with other girls. Even with all that, I am still in love with you. I love you."_

"_What?" Claire said, staring at me with shock. This is the first time I ever seen her like this. It was cute. "You are lying…" _

"_No, I am not lying. I AM DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. I am such an idiot to realize that the girl I've been looking for was right in front of me." I said. "I love everything about you… I love your blue eyes, your pretty smile, your breathtaking laugh, and everything you have I love. I don't even care if other people say you are ugly, you are still a beauty in my eyes." I cupped her face. "I love you just the way you are." She was blushing. Another thing that was new to me. The pink blushing made her ivory skin shimmer. _

"_I feel the same way…" Claire said. _

"_So you love me huh… I want to hear it." I teased. _

"_What…" _

"_Now…" I ordered. "I want to hear you say those three words to me." _

"_I…I…I…love you Gray ." Claire said shyly, blushing badly. _

"_You are doing well…" I said, smiling. I leaned towards her lips but she stopped me. "What?"_

"_It doesn't mean I love you that you are able to kiss me." Claire said, moving back from me. _

"_Why not?" I snapped. "I can't kiss the girl I love." _

"_I don't know where that mouth has been." Claire said, crossing her arms. _

"_Come on I didn't kiss anyone today." I snapped. "You are making a big deal with this." _

"_I am not kissing you." She said, sitting on the bench. I sat beside her. _

"_Even for a goodnight souvenir…." I asked. She nodded a no. Damn she plays hard to get… "I know you love me Claire… You have to kiss me." _

"_No…" _

"_I am not begging…" I said. She crossed her legs and placed her finger on her lips. She was mocking me. "FINE…" I was on my knees. "Can I just kiss you already?" _

"_Nope…" Claire said, smiling. She then walked to her house. _

"_WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I screamed. _

"_I am going to bed." She said, still smiling. _

"_What? Now? But you didn't kiss me yet." I said, following her. She was already in her room. "You are no fun Claire…" I was about to leave until Claire walked out her room and grabbed my tie. She pulled my face towards her and I blushed. _

"_You really want to kiss me…" Claire said. She placed her lips to mine. I was shocked at first but I returned the kiss. Damn she was good. She pulled back and smiled. "I love you…" _

"_I think I won the lottery. I get a kiss and the three magic words." I replied, smiling also. "I love you too." _

"You actually begged." Gracia teased.

"Yeah… Not my best moments." Gray said. "So that is how I met your mother."

"That was a nice story Daddy." Gracia said, letting out a yawn.

"It is time for bed sweetie." He said, tucking her to bed and kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight daddy…" She said, drifting to sleep. Gray watched her for a few minutes.

_This is the life… _Gray thought, letting out a smile. He then turned off the lights to the room and walked towards the kitchen. He found his wife, washing dishes. But in surprise, she was wearing one of his collar buttons down shirt and no bottom. He walked towards her and pulled her into his embrace. "You are revealing tonight."

"It's not like you never see me in my panty before." Claire said, still washing dishes. "So are Gracia sleeping?"

"Yup… She wanted me to tell them a story." Gray said, kissing her hair. "The Blacksmith and Farmer was the perfect story but I didn't tell all of it."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because there is no point of telling them the ending…" Gray answered, gripping her tighter. "So when are you coming to bed?"

"When I'm done with all the dishes then I'm done for the night." Claire said.

"Really…" Gray said, turning off the sink. He then scooped her up, bridal style. "Well, you look pretty much done here my love. Let's have some fun tonight."

"But I didn't finish…" Claire said, squirming in his arms. "Put me down Gray or I will kick your head."

"It's not like you didn't do it before. And besides, you can do those dishes later Farmer. "Gray said, carrying her to their bedroom.

"Put me down…" Claire snapped.

"Come on Claire…" Gray said, stealing a kiss. The kiss extinguished her anger. He pulled back and whispered. "You're mine now Farmer."

"I am always yours Blacksmith…" Claire said, giggling. He gently paced her on the bed.

"Claire, do you want to know why I didn't finish the story." Gray said, smiling. He was on top of her, smoothing her cheek.

"Why?" Claire asked, cupping his face.

"Because you are my ending… My happily ever after…" Gray said, leaning towards her lips. _And I rather have it like this forever. _


End file.
